


Wake Up My Love

by txtlela56



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: Beomgyu was told to go wake up Taehyun, so he did, in the cutest way possible.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Wake Up My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they are dating in this fic I just don't mention it~

It was morning and Beomgyu had just woken up. He stretched his arms and then climbed down the bunk bed and onto the floor. He headed into the kitchen and was greeted by Kai.

"Morning Beomie!~" Kai said cutely as he was pouring his cereal. Soobin and Yeonjun were already at the table eating their breakfast.

"Morning~" Beomgyu said back as he stretched his arms.

"Beomie, Taehyun hasn't woken up yet. Can you go wake him up? I don't want to leave him by himself again." Yeonjun said as he took a sip of his milk. Beomgyu nodded and skipped back into the bedroom. He went to the bunk bed Taehyun was sleeping and climbed up. Taehyun was rolled up in a ball under the covers, his hair barely visible from under the covers.

"Taehyunie~" Beomgyu called out as he crawled up on top of Taehyun. Taehyun groaned and changed his position to where he was now laying on his back and his head now fully poked out from under the covers. "Taehyunie~" Beomgyu called out again.

"Hm?" Taehyun responded in a low tone, not moving.

"It's time to get up~" Beomgyu said as he cuddled Taehyun. Taehyun groaned again and shifted his body to where he was laying on his side. "Taehyunie~ Come on~" Beomgyu poked his head up and leaned down to shower Taehyun with kisses. Taehyun smiled a little. Beomgyu peppered kisses all over Taehyun's cheek and the side of his face.

"Beommie~" Taehyun said as he smiled wide. Beomgyu's kisses were tickling Taehyun and he couldn't help but smile so wide. Beomgyu's kisses warmed his heart, his heart was melting with every kiss he gave him.

"Get up Taehyunnie~" Beomgyu cooed. Taehyun tried to stay still and ignore Beomgyu, for he was lazy and didn't want to get up. Yes.. he loved Beomgyu a lot but.. he loved his bed too.. ~~and Beomgyu's kisses~~.  
Beomgyu could tell Taehyun wasn't wanting to get up and continued to give his love to him. Beomgyu licked at the corner of Taehyun's mouth repeatedly to make him get up. Just to annoy him a little.

"Beommie!" Taehyun whined as he tried to move his face away. Beomgyu chuckled.

"Get up then baby~" Beomgyu said as he continued. Taehyun whined again and moved his face the other way, but was cut off from Beomgyu kissing him. Taehyun melted into the kiss as Beomgyu caressed his cheek. The feeling of Beomgyu's lips next to his really made Taehyun awake. After Beomgyu pulled away, Taehyun opened his eyes for the first time this morning.

"Morning baby~" Beomgyu cooed as he rubbed his nose against Taehyun's. Taehyun smiled lightly at Beomgyu.

"Morning my love~" Taehyun said back as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeonjun told me to come wake you up, so here I am~" Beomgyu gave Taehyun a peck on his lips.

"I think you should wake me up like this every morning~" Taehyun said with a smile. Beomgyu smirked.

"You were only lucky this morning because you slept in!~" Beomgyu said as he poked Taehyun's cheek.

"Maybe I'll sleep in every morning then." Taehyun said as he stretched his arms out and looked at Beomgyu in his eyes lovingly. Beomgyu blushed at Taehyun's statement.

"Bet." Beomgyu blurted. Taehyun smirked.

"If you both don't come here right now I'm bringing you down myself!" Yeonjun yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Beomgyu yelled back. "I guess we should go then." Beomgyu said as he sat up and moved out of Taehyun's way.

"We're having cuddle time later, okay?" Taehyun demanded. Beomgyu smiled as he climbed down.

"Of course my prince." Beomgyu said as he bowed to Taehyun. Taehyun smiled down at Beomgyu from the top of the ladder. Yes, they were going to have cuddle time later, Taehyun was going to make sure of that.


End file.
